Treasured Hearts
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: New Worlds bring new adventures...


Well I noticed that there is only one crossover with Kingdom Hearts and Treasure Planet so I decided that I might as well give it a shot. I came up with this story a year ago but I never bothered posting it. Hopefully everyone enjoys this. (The title is based off of a pic I posted on Deviantart)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Treasured Hearts

The Gummi Ship slowly made its way through the space in-between worlds. Sora watched the stars pass by like they always did. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying himself; he loved exploring new worlds. It was just that he was still troubled about how he still hadn't found Kiari and Riku, and that Organization XII had been on his tail. He sighed and stood up slowly. His body seemed as though it didn't want to move. He decided to check up on his two comrades, Donald and Goofy, who were on deck navigating the ship to its new destination. He finally realized that he didn't even know where they were going. They had just left from the world where Simba lived. He recalled the young lion's expression of pure pride and joy as he stood upon Pride  
>Rock glowing with the sun. Sora smiled slightly to himself. He had such wonderful journeys with his friends. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. There was still heartless roaming around throughout all the worlds. He made his way up to the deck of the Gummi ship. Donald and Goofy turned around looking over at his direction. Sora yawned and fixed his eyes so that they could properly adjust to the light. He slowly walked over and sat in the large light blue chair that was placed between Donald and Goofy.<p>

"Hey, do you guys know where we're heading next?" Sora asked passively, still trying to shake off fatigue.

"You're going to love this world, Sora!" Goofy informed in his usual happy tone. He pointed over to a world that looked as though it was nothing but a simple crescent moon. Sora looked at puzzled. How was the _moon_ a_ world_?

"What do you mean? It just looks like the moon to me." Sora said staring off into the distance.

Donald shook his head. "Look closer!"

Sora squinted his eyes and focused on the crescent. After about 30 seconds he could see small objects that he couldn't quite make out, moving around on the surface. All he could do was stare, trying to find out what he should think of it. He had seen several worlds but this one seemed different somehow.

"What do ya think Sora?" Goofy asked snickering at the boys expression.

"I don't really know." He said blandly.

"Let's get closer." Donald insisted. He pulled a lever down and the Gummi Ship moved closer to the new world. As usual, a bright light in the shape of a key hole appeared. Sora had to close his eyes in order to keep from going blind. By the time the light receded, Sora could see that they were much closer to the moon-like world. However, now, he could clearly tell that it wasn't a natural mass of land floating in the middle of space. It appeared to be an artificial mass that was used as some sort of port. He looked in amazement and hundreds of ships zipped around, nimbly missing one another as they ported and deported off the planet.

"This is as close as we can get!" Donald said stopping the ship.

"So are there heartless here?" Sora asked as he followed Donald and Goofy towards the exit of the ship. Donald had stopped abruptly and rushed back to the cockpit. When he came back he had a sailor's had on his head. He gave the others to Sora and Goofy. They made their way out of the Gummi Ship and onto the busy port below.

"So where are we?" Sora asked as he looked around in amazement. He was surprised to see so many aliens. He had never seen on before.

"This is called the Crescentia Space Port, Ah-yuh!" Goofy informed.

"The Space Port?" Sora parroted back, still looking wide eyed at the world before him. "But you still haven't told me why we're here."

"We're here to find the _**keyhole**_ of course!" Donald explained, a little annoyed at Sora's ignorance.

"Ah-yuh, that's why we hired a ship to help us find it!" Goofy continued.

"When'd you guys do that!" Sora asked, not sure how the two managed to hire a ship without him knowing.

"Ask questions later! We have to find that ship!" Donald ordered, and then made his way over to the check in. as they waited for him, Sora peered around. His eyes focused on a teenage boy about his age. Even though he didn't know him, Sora seemed to sigh in relief to know that he wasn't the only human. A man in an unusual suit walked up to the boy. He seemed to have features of a dog and was rambling on about something that Sora could not understand. He giggled at the expression the boy had on his face; full of embarrassment. Goofy tapped Sora on the shoulder, telling him that it was time to head out. At the same time, the man and the boy seemed to have to go as well.

"Well Jim, are you ready to head out?" Doppler asked as he lamely nudged Jim. Jim gave a sigh. It wasn't that he was annoyed, but he wasn't thrilled with the way the doctor was acting. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the registration office not caring if the Doc was following him or not. Doppler clumsily made his way out of the door, almost running into people with the oversized spacesuit.

"Well Jim, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to, uh, get know on another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um… well, contempt, but in our case—"

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Jim said trying to politely shut Doppler up.

After asking for directions, they had finally found the _R.L.S Legacy,_ which loomed brilliantly over its port. Jim stared at it with amazement. 'This makes things a little more interesting' he thought to himself.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice asked from behind Jim and Doppler. "Could you help us out?"

Jim and Doppler turned around, finally realizing that the question was geared towards them. To their surprise, a boy around Jim's age and two others were standing there looking lost.

"Can we help you?" Doppler asked, looking a little confused at the group.

"Um… yeah." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. He opened it and looked at it puzzled. "Could you help us find the _R.L.S Legacy?"_

"Why, of course! You see, Jim and I are boarding that ship as well." Doppler explained pulling Jim by his arm and introducing him.

Sora smiled slightly. He was glad to see that he wasn't going to be sailing with people that hated his guts. He let out his hand, "The name's Sora, and these are my friends, Donald and Goofy!" Goofy and Donald both waved shyly.

"Well hello there, Sora, I am the noted astrophysicist, Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me." Doppler introduced shaking Sora's hand. Unfortunately, Sora had no idea what an 'astrophysicist' was, nor did he know of one.

"Sorry," He laughed with a little embarrassment, "I haven't heard of you. I don't even know what an astro-whatever is."

Doppler sighed, and chuckled a little, as did Donald and Goofy. Doppler pushed Jim forward and told him to introduce himself to their new acquaintances. Jim hung his head. He didn't really like talking to new people.

"Name's, Jim." He said in a low voice. He looked over to the left, avoiding eye contact. Sora noticed that Jim wasn't as thrilled to introduce himself. He gave a big smile and shrugged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jim." He said in a cheerful tone.

Donald looked over to a clock tower that loomed over the Space Port. "Oh my God, we're late!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Sora and rushed towards the Legacy, followed by Goofy who tripped over his feet a few times, trying to keep up. Doppler and Jim Both looked at each other then back at the trio who were by this time, boarding the ship.

"Well," Doppler said straitening up his posture. "They seem nice, right Jim?"

Jim sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, whatever." He began to walk towards the Legacy. Doppler followed quickly, struggling to keep up in his bulky suit.

On the legacy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared in awe as they witnessed the crew preparing for the launch. Sora remembered when he visited Port Royal. Although this Ship was a bit cleaner and better taken care of, it had the same feeling of excitement and anticipation for the adventure yet to come.

"Hello again!" Doppler called out to them as Jim and he boarded the ship. Sora and the others turned around waved 'hello'.

Jim wondered off, away form he group, and looked up admiring the crow's nest and the flag gracefully dancing in the wind. He didn't notice that he was about to walk into one of the crew members.

"S-sorry about that." Jim apologized as he stepped away for the angered crew member. However, he wasn't about to let Jim off the hook just yet. He broke out into a fit of fatuous noises. Jim didn't know how to react. Doppler turned his attention away from Sora and company.

"Uh, pardon me for just a second!" Doppler said in a panicked tone. He stumbled over to Jim's aid. "Allow me handle this." He said, pushing aside. He began to communicate in the crew member's native language. Eventually the crew member understood who they were and kindly let them be. "I'm fluent in flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy busted out in laughter. Doppler made his way back to the group, followed by Jim who was still sulking.

"Has anyone seen the Captain?" Donald asked, looking around for anyone who looked like an authority figure. Doppler peered around as well. He spotted a large man standing around giving orders to the crew. If that wasn't the captain, then he had no idea who else could be. He stood up strait and casually strolled over to the man. "Good morning, Captain. Is everything Ship-shape?"

"Ship-shape it is sir, but I'm not the Captain." he turned his gaze towards the crow's nest. "The Captain's aloft."

Everyone turned their gaze upward. They saw a figure swiftly making its way down form the top of the ship. The Captain landed on her feet and quickly straitened her posture.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and, as usual, it's…stop on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain." Mr. Arrow chuckled.

The captain smiled at him and stepped forward. She spotted Doppler and the others.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler I presume?" She said.

"Uh, um, Yes. I—"Doppler stuttered, caught off guard.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" Amelia teased, knocking playfully on Delbert's helmet.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!"

"If I may, Doctor," She said grabbing the front of Delbert's suit, "_**this**_ works so much better when it's right-way up and plugged in. Lovely. There you go."

"I-I can manage my own plugging!" Doppler snapped, grabbing the plug. Donald, Sora, and Goofy snickered but quickly stopped when Doppler glared at them.

"The Captain grabbed Delbert's hand and introduced herself. "I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Procyon Armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow; sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain." Arrow said humbly.

"Oh shut up, Arrow. You know I didn't mean a word of it." She said jokingly.

Sora, Goofy and Donald gave each other stares.

"This is the captain you hired?" Sora asked Donald, who was looking the other way, ashamed.

"I beg your pardon." Amelia said, directing her attention to the trio. They stared at her not sure whether she was talking to them. "Yes, you lads. By any chance, does one of you happen to be Mr. Donald?"

Both Sora and Goofy pushed Donald forward, he was reluctant, but advanced.

"That would be me, Ma'am." Donald sighed.

"Ah, very well. I will be your captain for this trip. I'm sure you heard my introduction, correct?" All three of them nodded their heads. "That'll do. During the course of this voyage, I will expect that all three of you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am', is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Sora said saluting. Goofy and Donald did the same.

"Ahem, excuse me." Doppler interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins. Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure—"

"Doctor, please!" Amelia hissed, grabbing Doppler by the face. She looked around hoping no one over- heard. "I'd like a word with you in my state room."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stayed behind on the deck. They preferred not to get into matters that did no concern them. This was one of those times. Delbert, Jim, Arrow, and the Captain walked into the state room. Amelia closed and locked the door and turned her attention to the good doctor.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic… and I mean that in a very caring way." Amelia explained.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness I've got—"Doppler was cut off.

"May I see the map, please?" Amelia asked holding out her hand and completely ignoring Delbert. Jim sighed and tossed her the orb. Her eyes widened with interest. "Hmm… fascinating."

She turned around to a cupboard and explained that Jim could only call her by 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key, when not in use. And Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer. I don't want those bloody heartless getting ahold of it."

"Captain, I assure you—"Doppler began.

"Let me make this as… monosyllabic as possible. _I_ don't much care for this crew _**you**_ hired. They're… how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning, before coffee." Amelia asked as she played with a compass.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am" Arrow responded.

"There you go- poetry!" Amelia said.

"Now see here—! " Doppler exclaimed, slamming his hands on her desk.

"Doctor, I'm not exactly sure what's running through that head of yours, however, I must surely say that you have absolutely no idea what I going on, correct? Crews, such as those daft gits, that are aimlessly roaming around on my ship are, indeed, the type that work for those ghastly heartless. And I'll be damned if I let those bloody beasts get ahold of something as precious as that map, understood?" Amelia explained.

"I highly doubt—"Doppler began but was once again cut off.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat- tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." Amelia commented sarcastically. "Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for out cook, Mr. Silver."

"Wait- what? The cook?" Jim shouted.

As they made their way back onto the deck, the crew members stared wondering what kind of business they had discussed.

"Crew members, as you were." Mr. Arrow ordered. Amelia made her way to the bridge. Arrow escorted the Doctor and Jim down to the galley. Sora, like most boys his age, got bored easily standing around doing absolutely nothing. He decided to explore the Legacy, since he was going to be on it for god only knew how long. After literally observing every room and area on the ship, he noticed Jim coming up from the galley. He was going to greet him, however, the look-out called out to the captain that everything was clear.

"Well my friends," Amelia said to Arrow, "are you ready to raise this creaking tub?"

"My pleasure, Captain." Arrow gave a few orders to the hands on the deck and once the sails were up, he ordered through a speaker "Anchor away!" Sora was full of excitement; this was a little different form sailing with Captain Jack Sparrow and other ships he had been on. Most of the time, he was usually attacked by heartless. This time, however, didn't involve heartless; at least for the time being. He looked up and stared in awe at the solar sails that shined brilliantly in the sunlight. He had never seen sails like these. Over, across the deck, he saw with the same reaction. Donald was climbing the shrouds to get a closer look. With all that was happening, they didn't notice how high the ship loomed over Crescentia. Suddenly Sora began to feel lighter on his feet. At first, he thought he was just getting light-headed because of the altitude. That was until he was lifted off his feet. He began to panic, and grabbed onto the nearest object.

"Mister Zoff! Engage artificial gravity!" Amelia ordered to the crew member that Jim had bumped into earlier. He quickly obliged and hit a switch. Sora found himself back on his feet. He enjoyed flying as much as the next person, however, when it involved floating, he preferred staying earth bound. A few moments after he had gotten himself steady, he could hear that they were about to get underway.

"Brace yourself, Doctor." Amelia smirked. Delbert rolled his eyes and mocked her. The jets of the ship shot the ship forward. The captain retained her posture, but Delbert was whipped back and hit a wall. The ship made its way through space. Jim was absolutely speechless at the site of all the Orcus Galacticus that were floating alongside the galleon. A man called out to him, Sora could tell by the way he was dressed that he must have been the cook. He threw a mop and bucket at him.

"Yippy." Jim sighted sarcastically.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Sora?" Amelia called to him. "May I have a word with you and your comrades?"

Sora looked over to Donald who shrugged, and hopped down form where he was perched. Goofy followed them as they walked toward the captain. She led them to her stateroom and motioned to Mr. Arrow to stay and watch the deck. They walked into the room. Amelia locked the door and turned to them.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you know the situation that is present. Among this region of the galaxy am I wrong?" She said walking over to her desk and sat down. The three of them nodded. "Very, well. The heartless seem to have become more hostile in the past few months. Lately, ships from 'Her Majesty's Royal Navy' have been targeted more than merchant ships."

"Captain, we specialize in fighting heartless. Don't worry; we'll protect your ship." Sora assured.

"Uh-yuh, we've been fightin' heartless for as long as we can remember." Goofy added.

"Just count on us, Ma'am" Donald reassured.

Amelia smiled slightly with satisfaction. "That'll do gents. We have extremely important cargo on this vessel and it would be an absolute shame if something were to happen to it."

"What kind of important cargo?" Sora asked puzzled. He just thought I was a simple expedition.

"That's a story for another time, my friend. We mustn't dilly-dally on pointless questions." Amelia sighed, standing up from her desk. "Now, I must be getting back to my post. I don't want those idiotic crew members roaming around my ship unsupervised." She narrowed her eyes and glared at the door. She led them to the door. "Good day Gentlemen."

They bowed slightly, and went on with their business. Sora spotted Jim who was angrily mopping the deck, cursing under his breath. He didn't notice Sora behind him.

"You know," Sora began, looking off into the distance, "I'm surprised this ship can fly with the way things are now."

Jim looked at him like he was absolutely crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? This is like one of the best ships on the Space Port; of course it can fly."

Sora smiled. "Well, this ship must be really something." He admired. "But if you were on our ship, we wouldn't be able to get off the ground."

"Why's that?" Jim asked, finally looking at Sora; a little more intrigued.

"You see," Sora began, "our ship only runs on…smiling faces." He gave a huge grin, that made Jim let out a slight laugh.

"And how's that workin' out for you?" Jim chuckled as he continued to swab the deck.

"Just fine." Sora said happily. "Our ship is the fastest in the universe."

"So where do you live?" Sora asked changing the subject. Jim stopped mopping for a split second and then continued. Sora hoped he didn't hit a sensitive spot.

"I'm from the mining planet, Montresser."He began. "My mom, Sarah, used to own an inn called the 'Benbow'. It's not much but it's home to me."

What happened to the inn?" Sora asked, noticing that Jim said his mother "used" to own the inn."

Jim sighed. "It was burned down by pirates and those damn heartless." He began mopping faster.

"I'm…sorry" Sora said sympathetically. He had no idea the heartless were causing such trouble around the galaxy.

"Hey, were doing just fine." Jim shrugged it off.

Silver came up from the galley to check on Jim Sora had heard his name from the other crew members.

"Well, thank heaven for little miracles. Up here for an hour an' the decks still in one piece."

Sora and Jim spun around quickly. The old cyborg had brought up, what seemed to be leftovers. He poured them off the side of the ship.

"I guess I'll see ya later Jim." Sora said. He knew that they needed time alone. When he was out of sight Jim turned to Silver.

"Look… what you did back there…thanks." Jim stuttered, trying to find the words to say. He began mopping once again.

"Didn't yer pap ever teach ya how te pick yer fights a little more carefully?" Silver asked.

Jim stopped for a little while and sighed. Silver got his point. He scratched his chin. "Yer, father not the teachin' sort?" He asked a little more sympathetically.

Jim sighed. "No. He was more like, the 'taking off and never coming back' sort."

"Hmm… sorry lad." Silver sighed. Jim leaned the mop up against the side of the ship and shrugged.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We're doing just fine." he said peering out at the endless sea of stars.

Silver began to think. "Hmm… is that so?" He walked over to Jim. "Well- since the cap'n has put ye under my charge, like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head o' yours."

Jim turned to him shocked. "What, you can't do tha—"

"From now on, I ain't lettin' ye out of me sight." Silver said cutting him off. "You won't as much eat, sleep, or scratch yer bum, without my say- so!"

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim snapped back at him. Silver grabbed him and smiled.

"You can be sure of that my lad, you can be sure of that." He said laughing. He turned and made his way back to the galley. "Come on, Morphy. It's about time we start headin' in for the night. He called to the pink blob. Morph rushed over and squeaked happily. "Oh and another thing, Jimbo, ye best be keepin' a close eye on them heartless. We don't want ye gettin' into things ye shouldn't"

Jim groaned and rolled his eyes. Heartless all the way out here?

**To be continued…**

Me: Yay, end of chapter one! Sorry for making it so long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Stay tuned for chapter two. Hopefully there might be heartless that show up (hint, hint). Please let me know what you think and also if I got everyone in character.

Jim: Why am I a freakin' emo!

Me: 'Cause you are do deal!"

Jim: Screw you!

Me: Don't make me get the FMA crew over here cause I'll have Roy burn your ass.

Jim: (Cowers)

Me: That's what I though. Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
